User talk:Last Waterbender
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neo-Quenya Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Iron gollum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Iron gollum (Talk) 10:25, April 8, 2010 Quenya logo Hi, is it possible for you to make the quenya logo as an image in .png format with a size of 155x155? Iron gollum 17:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think so. I'll see what I can do.Last Waterbender 18:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you've done it already? Last Waterbender 18:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, but I consider it as a preliminary version. The letters appear much too small, I think. Would be better to enlarge them a bit. Iron gollum 20:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I edited the picture and it's now a bit bigger, but I think it's rather blurry. Last Waterbender 12:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rehi 'm back to work now and I have posted two articles on guidelines. Maybe we should first work out a framework and a policy, 'cause I've found that a linguistic discussion would be much too difficult without some common agreements. What do you think? Hi. I read the guidelines and the sources page. I think the guidelines are ok, but there are some files that I couldn't open in the sources. Last Waterbender 12:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) * Oh yes, some of the links are dead. I deleted them; I think that if we have Spanish, Italian or Russian speakers, they will update it. Grammar I have to say, you really need to check your Quenya. I tried but it's hard for me to guess what you meant to say : ( We can talk on Valinor's talk page. SUM EGO 12:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I know that page was rather messy with the grammar, I'll check it later. Last Waterbender 12:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Article stubs I deleted it. Since we have Category:Tolbor, it is not necessary any more. Iron gollum 13:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Links When creating an internal link, I consistently include the ending as part of the word, and of course link to its nominative form, but you keep excluding the endings, leaving wierd links like Nelya Randassë:( What's more, even if such bug were fixed, what should we do when the word itself won't be easily divided, say, what if we are to link to talan, while the text has talami or talamo? Don't you think talami better? SUM EGO 17:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think it's ok to leave out the endings of words if they already include their nominative form within, after all it will show up looking the same whether or not you include the endings :) About the ë problem, fine, I'll include the whole word from now on. As for words that can't be divided, why can't we just do this talami, like what you did? Rights In acknowldgement of you constant, long-term contribution, and because two pairs of admin eyes are better than one, I grant you the admin flag. Use it wise and beneficial :) Specifically, you can now edit locked pages like the Main page or the templates if you find it appropriate. Greets, Iron gollum 08:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I will use it wisely :) Last Waterbender 08:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... ...for your warm welcome and Merry Christmas to you too!Oh,how the sea calls 00:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Just asking What is the objective of this wikia? Is it to focus on the works of Tolkien or just anything that comes to mind? - Oh,how the sea calls : Would you bother if I answer? :) The objective is simply creating a Wikipedia in Quenya, as far as it is possible. The "real" Wikipedia is very restrictive towards conlangs, so we started it here (while, in fact, this Wiki is kind of a heir of the deleted Wiki in the Wikimedia incubator). So you can write just about anything. However, starting with Tolkien topics might be best for the beginning, since you don't mess up with all those neologisms in this case. Iron gollum 22:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No I don't mind, not at all :) By the way, do you mind if I ask was it you who started the Quenya Wikipedia in the Wikimedia incubator? Last Waterbender 05:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : I don't know, and, since it has been deleted, I can hardly look it up any more. It was started around 2006, I think. Iron gollum 08:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks guys. I have a few pages on medicinal herbs that wouldn't be hard to add. I also have a few friends I am supposed to be teaching Quenya to after I get a better grasp on it, so do you mind me inviting them once they get versed in it? Some Wikis don't like new blood because that means much more to deal with. Final question: How many editors are on here? Oh,how the sea calls 17:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: The two most active people are Last Waterbender and me. Telumendil also looks around from time to time. There are also Bellenion and SUM EGO, but they have been inactive since months. We've been trying to promote the Wiki in some forums and groups devoted to Quenya and received much positive reaction but no real support :) So if you can bring in more people, it would be fantastic. There's a lot to do and to write about. Iron gollum 10:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: About that, I tried to get some friends of mine to learn Quenya too, but my efforts just don't seem to influence them at all. A few of them started liking LotR yes, but to the Tolkien languages they expressed not much interest, sadly. Last Waterbender 19:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Well I will try to draw in some more people. The two I want to teach it to are both fairly scholarly, so hopefully they will take to it.Oh,how the sea calls 20:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Another Question If there was an article for some of the songs and poems from the books or movies of LotR, would it be okay to write the English translation on the page (most of the time it's original language). Oh,how the sea calls 19:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, since there is no translation of these poems into Quenya. But if you can come up with one, it would be perfect. Iron gollum 22:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I'll try.Oh,how the sea calls 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I hope so. It's a shame that the wiki is so deserted. I'll try to write something from time to time, but I am quite inconstant in what I do. Ilmarion (talk) 22:33, May 20, 2013 (UTC) /* Vapor neologism */ Neologism Help I was writing the page on clouds, and realised that there's no term for 'vapor' or 'vaporisation'. I was wondering if 'vilyanén' (water + air) would be a good substitute. http://www.elvish.org/elm/newwords.html lists amawil, amavil- (verb) for 'fly up, soar', but i am not sure 'amavilnén'would be fine.Ilmarion (talk) 09:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : Well, water vapor is essentially gaseous water. We don't have a word for "gas", but we do have vista - "air as substance", vilya - "air" or wilma/''vilma'' - "lower air". Vista may be confused with vista-'' - "change" so I guess better go with either ''vilyanén or wilmanén (vilmanén). There's also a word for fog/mist - hísë/hísië, which is close to "water vapour" but it's not 100% the same. As for "vaporisation", that's the formation(/creation?) of gas from liquid. We don't exactly have words for formation or creation but perhaps we can derive them from verbs we do have car-'' - form/make and ''onta-'' - create, and get ''carilë and ontalë, with noun ending ''-lë''. With that said, "vaporisation" could be something like wilmacarilë (air formation), but I'm not really satisfied how this conveys nothing about the "from liquid" part. Or we could just say "formation of water vapour from water", which would translate to ontalë vilyanéno nénello, which is really rather cumbersome... What's your take? Last Waterbender (talk) 03:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think vilyanén ''for water vapour is ok. ''Wilmacarilë ''in this context, would be too much out of place, as air contains also other elements. Since we have a word for water vapour, we can make the verb from it, and use ''vilyanenta, ''although ''ontalë vilyanéno nénello ''is not a bad take since it requires no new words. What do you say? Ilmarion (talk) 17:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well I suppose so, but the word for "vaporisation" ought it not include other gases/liquids as well? But for this article it's fine to use "vilyanén", we'll add it to the list of neologisms if you do use it. Last Waterbender (talk) 03:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::: That might be a bit problematic, because ''vilyanén/vilyanenta ''refer to water specifically, we could use the element and thus coming to have a construct rather than a word: ''vilyanatarion/vilyanatarionta, or vilyanga/vilyangata (or vilyangaya?). Ilmarion (talk) 00:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC)' :::::::: That's fine by me, to use a construct to indicate vapour of any substance, so in this article "vilyanén", or "vilyanenta" would refer to '''water' vapour specifically. But what I originally meant was a word for the general act of vaporisation, which I think should not be based on any particular substance. I looked up the etymology for the English "vapour" and it would seem it comes from the Old French/Latin word "vapor", meaning warmth, heat, exhalation, steam, smoke etc. I looked up the word "gas" as well, sources suggest it comes from Dutch "geest", breath, vapour, spirit. So I was wondering if we could use the word for "breath", hwesta or foa (personally I like hwesta more) to form the word for "vapour/gas" then derive "vaporisation" from it? Last Waterbender (talk) 02:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Using hwesta is an interesting idea. A word for warm does exist: "lauca", so we could have "hwestalauca" (warm breath) for vapour. The verb should then be "hwestalaucata"? Ilmarion (talk) 23:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, I quite like hwestalauca. I think it adhere's well enough to the original etymology of "vapour", even though the literal meaning deviates a bit. With this, vapours of different elements could be named - eg. hwestalauca natariono for "vapour of sodium" (i.e. gaseous sodium). Should we finalise hwestalauca and hwestalaucata as the translations of "vapour" and "vaporise" on this wiki then? Last Waterbender (talk) 07:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, we should :) Ilmarion (talk) 17:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I've done it :) Last Waterbender (talk) 09:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC)